Life on new Thundera
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Love of the lord of the Thundercats and it's side stories. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 New Thundera and future

chapter 1

Life on New Thundera was nice. All the Thundercats were helping the refugees build their homes and recreate their city. Everything was wonderful. The Thunderkittens were older now and growing up fast.

That day Cheetara had vision. She saw she and the other Thundercats had children, they were starting families. Then she saw Lion-o and Liosia looking into a crib whispering happily to each other. It was amazing and then she saw the older Thundercats children were older and saw that the Thunderkittens were now full grown and had children of their own.

Then she snapped out of it and began to smile. "What is it Cheetara?" Tygra asked.

"Let's just say I got the most wonderful vision from my sixth sense," Cheetara said.

"What was the vision about?" Panthro asked.

"Sorry I think this is best left as a surprise." Cheetara said.

"We can accept that," Liosia said.

Tygra and Cheetara went into their room and lock the door. Then they got undressed and climbed into bed. The others noticed and left them alone. They understood what is going on in there so they stayed out of it. They could here them in the hall way. Panthro cover Wilykat's ears and Panella covered Wilykit's ears. "You two are too young to hear that," Panella said.

One day in May Cheetara felt a little different. Pumyra took a look. "Congratulations Cheetara you are pregnant," Pumyra said.

"This is wonderful, I can't wait to tell Tygra," Cheetara said. She went to find him.

Tygra saw her come up. "Hey Cheetara how did the visit with Pumyra go?" Tygra asked. "Did she give you medicine to take?" he asked.

"No, I'm not sick." Cheetara said. She took his hand. "Soon we will be parents," she said.

Tygra looked surprised. "You're serious?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes we are really going to have a baby," Cheetara said.

Tygra hugged her and kissed her. "I love you Cheetara." Tygra said.

"I love you Tygra," Cheetara said hugging him back.

The other Thundercats heard and became excited. "A new baby how great, this child will be raised to be a strong and capable Thundercat like their parent hopefully," Panthro said.

"That would be great," Lion-o said.

"Yes it would," Liosia said.

Few months passed. Cheetara found out she was pregnant with twins. "Twins?" Tygra asked. "That's two babies," he said.

"Yes," Pumyra told him.

Cheetara smiled and then Tygra passed out. "By Jaga!" Cheetara said.

Pumyra helped the shaky Tygra to his feet.

Cheetara came up to the Thundercats to tell them to the good news. "I'm going to have twins," Cheetara said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Amazing," Liosia said.

"How wonderful," Lynx-o said.

"That's great," Bengali said.

"Congratulations," Panthro said.

"Cool," the kittens said.

"I think I might faint," Snarf said.

"Well Tygra did," Cheetara said.

"Thanks for sharing that," Tygra muttered as he walked in.

"Sorry dear," Cheetara said.

"It's okay," Tygra said. "Sorry for passing out in front of you I was just overwhelmed." he said.

"I can understand that," Cheetara said.

A few weeks later at the next check up Cheetara and Tygra found out the genders of their twins. "Congratulations both are boys," Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats heard the good news and became excited. "Congratulations!" they said.

Then on a cold winter night in February Cheetara and Tygra were sleeping. Cheetara was restless. She sat up in pain. "Tygra wake up it's time," Cheetara said.

"Time for what?" Tygra said not fully awake.

"Tygra please it's time," Cheetara said.

Then Tygra woke up realizing what Cheetara meant. "Oh hang on Cheetara just remember how to breathe and I will get Pumyra." Tygra said. He rushed off to find Pumyra. "Pumyra!" he called. Everyone woke up when they heard Tygra freaking out.

"Tygra what's going on?" Panthro asked.

"The twins are coming," Tygra said.

"Wow," Panthro said.

Tygra found Pumyra and she took Cheetara to the delivery room. Tygra followed them inside. The other Thundercats started pace nervously. Meanwhile in the delivery room Pumyra and some other female Thunderians were helping. "Push Cheetara!" Pumyra said. "Quick one of you get the water and another one of you get the blankets." she said.

Tygra was holding Cheetara's hand. She had some grip. Then a cub started to cry. Pumyra lifted up the baby boy he looked a lot like Tygra. Pumyra handed him to one of the midwives.

"Okay one down one more to go," Pumyra said.

Then his brother was born five minutes later. He looked a lot like Cheetara.

"What should we name them?" Cheetara asked.

"How about we each chose a name and we name each name one." Tygra said. Tygra held the one that looked like him Cheetara held her little look alike. "Let's call this one Tygron." he said.

"This one will be Chexor," Cheetara said.

"Those are wonderful names," Pumyra said.

A bit later the other Thundercats came in. "Aw," they said.

Liosia leaned close to Lion-o. "Lion-o, I want to have a baby," Liosia said.

"We'll talk about it later, but having a baby might be nice," Lion-o said.

"Bengali speaking of which we need to talk," Pumyra said.

"Panella I think we should start a family too," Panthro said.

A few months later Panella was pregnant with a baby boy. In Autumn he was born and they named the boy Panthanos. "He's perfect welcome to the world little Panthanos." Panella said.

In the spring Pumyra gave birth to a baby girl named Pegalia.

Things were brightening up around Thundera.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 New families

chapter 2

Life on new Thundera was joyful the Thunderkittens were now in their late teens. Also the Thundercats had new families that is except for Lion-o and Liosia. Not because of trouble conceiving, it's just they mostly been talking about it. They finally decided it's time to try and have a baby.

So they went to their room and made love.

A few weeks later Lion-o was with Liosia. Pumyra came up to them. "I have great news, Liosia you are pregnant," Pumyra said.

"This wonderful," Liosia said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said kissing Liosia.

The other Thundercats heard and became excited. All of Thundera heard to and they began excitedly talking about the new royal baby. It was wonderful time.

Liosia and Lion-o began to prepare for their baby. They were getting the nursery ready. But they had to find out the gender of the baby before they could paint the walls. But finding out the gender was months away.

Liosia was getting morning sick and nauseous often. Lion-o would hold her hair back with one hand and rub her back with the other. Liosia managed to smile. She also had mood swings. One minute she was calm and relaxed and the next minute she was either crying or shouting at someone. Lion-o got most of the angry mood swings.

Lion-o was hugging Liosia admiring her. "You are getting more beautiful everyday," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said. "But I'm getting fat," she said.

"No, you are not," Lion-o said. "True you will be gaining weight but there is nothing wrong with that, and I don't care if you are," he said. After he said he instantly regretted it because Liosia looked angry.

"Are you saying you are that I am getting fat and I have never been thin?" Liosia said. Then slapped him

"No not at all," Lion-o said. "What meant was you are beautiful to me no matter how you look because I love you for who you not how you look," he said holding his sore face.

Liosia calmed down quickly and saw Lion-o was rubbing where she slapped him. "Lion-o I am so sorry for doing that it was out of line," she said and started to cry.

"It's okay," Lion-o said hugging her and kissing her.

A few months passed and Liosia was now showing that she was pregnant. They were very excited at the coming of their future baby. Pumyra was examining Liosia and took a look. "Congratulations it's a girl," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia hugged and kissed. They were very happy and the first time ever a princess was going to be born on Thundera. It was the best news ever.

They finished painting the nursery pink and then Panthro placed the crib he and Tygra designed in the nursery. They put the Thundercats symbol on it. above symbol Panthro carved the code of Thundera and ancient symbols for dreams, and love on it. He also carve flowers and butterflies on it. It was very beautiful.

Lion-o lead Liosia to the nursery. "Ta da!" Lion-o said.

"Wow, it's amazing," she said. She saw the crib. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Oops, I forgot one little thing and was going to add before Lion-o showed you the nursery Liosia." Panthro said. He hung a mobile over the crib. "The others helped me make it," he said.

On the mobile were the Thundercats, some third earth animals, and in the middle was a Thundercats symbol. Liosia touched it and played a Thunderian lullaby. "Wow," she said. She was at a loss for words.

"I'm glad you like it, tells about the Thundercats and our other home of Third earth." Panthro said.

"Yes Third earth will always be our second home." Lion-o said. "It will be great if we could visit there again," he said.

"Yes and see all of our friends," Panthro said.

"I would like that and I think they should meet all of our children too, after all our friends should be our children's friends," Liosia said.

"That is a good idea," Lion-o said.

"Yes we can arrange it as soon as the little princess is born and grows a little," Panthro said.

"That is a great idea too," Liosia said.

Then on a warm summer day Liosia went into labor. Lion-o was by her side. He was holding her hand. "Push Liosia," Pumyra said.

"You can do it," Cheetara said.

Lion-o stroked Liosia's sweaty hair. "I know you can do it love, and if I know you, you are one of the strongest people I know," Lion-o said.

Liosia gave one more push. Baby's cry filled the room. "You did it," Pumyra said and clean the cub up. The swaddled the cub and handed her to her mother. "Here you are little one here's mommy," she said.

"Hello sweetie," Liosia said holding her daughter close.

Lion-o smiled and touched his daughter's head gently. "Hello princess," Lion-o said.

"What should we name her?" Liosia said.

"I was thinking Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That's perfect, welcome to the world Lislia," Liosia said.

Pumyra then showed Liosia how to breast fed. Liosia was amazed by how it felt. Lion-o was amazed to watch his little daughter nurse. Then he kissed Liosia.

Soon the other Thundercats came in and Lislia was done nursing and sleeping. "Everyone meet Lislia," Lion-o said.

"She's beautiful little princess," Panthro said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Soon all of Thundera will meet her." Tygra said.

"Yes I know it will be soon but I want to wait for a couple of months until she is a bit bigger." Lion-o said.

"That is good thinking Lion-o, because newborns are delicate and once she is a little bigger she will be able to handle commotion better." Pumyra said.

"We will have a party and invite everyone on New Thundera to it, the party will happen when she is four months old," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
